(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a process for the recovery of water from humid air and with a plant for carrying out the process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Processes for drying air and other gases are known. According to these processes the water vapor is either condensed by means of refrigerating machines or it is adsorbed by adsorbing agents such as molecular sieves, activated carbon, or silica gel.
In a known process for recovering water from the atmosphere the water vapor contained in the atmosphere is condensed on plastic sheets cooled by nightly radiation and the drops of water formed are collected. The yield of this process is very low.